Krvavé Potoky
by Thalas
Summary: Každé srdce, aj srdce najsilnejšieho, má svoje slabiny.


I. KRVAVÉ POTOKY

Sasuke otvoril oči, a čakal, že ho oslepí ranné ostré svetlo. Keď sa tak nestalo, ešte stále zasnívaný si prešiel rukou po tvári. Vstal, a polonahý sa vybral ku oknu vo svojej izbe. Cestu mu skrížilo zopár kusov ženského oblečenia rôzneho druhu. Pri spomienke na majiteľku a spoločnú noc sa naširoko usmial. Za oknom ho vítalo sivé a upršané ráno. Ťažké sivé oblaky sa pomalým tempom premiestňovali v smere fúkajúceho studeného vetra. Pri silnejšom poryve sa studený vzduch dostal do domu cez zle utesnené okno. Vietor pošteklil Sasukeho nahé brucho . Sasuke sa striasol, a ustúpil od okna.

Rýchlo odkráčal ku svojej posteli, no našiel len jednu z dvoch vecí, ktoré hľadal. Zobral si tričko a zamieril do kuchyne. Na stole ho čakali raňajky, teplý nápoj a ešte odkaz. Sasuke si ho prečítal a spálil. Po výdatnom jedle zašiel do sprchy. Strávil v nej hodinu, a viac rozmýšľal ,ako sa umýval. Po dôkladnej hygiene vstúpil do sivého dňa.

Miesto stretnutia mal jasne naznačené v odkaze na stole. Po dlhej dobe si zvykol na to, že musí chodiť bočnými chodníčkami, aj keď sa v boji vyžíval. Času mal veľa a tak znovu premýšľal. Na hranici lesa dostal vzduch ťaživú príchuť. Ako keby toto miesto stískali neviditeľné ruky. Z víru myšlienok ho vytrhol zakrvavený ninja.

„Pane, zastavte sa prosím! Nemôžete tam ísť!" udychčane vysypal. Pomaly Sasukeho premeriaval, a nemohol si spomenúť odkiaľ ho pozná. Keď na to prišiel bolo už neskoro. Meč, ktorý mal Uchiha za chrbtom prešiel jeho telom. V miestach kde meč vstúpil do mäsa sa vynorila teplá červená krv. Už nebohého ninju Sasuke skopol z čepele .Zakrvavený meč odložil späť na svoje miesto. Mŕtvolu zamaskoval v neďalekom lese. Nedal si na tom záležať, takže vedel, že časom ju nájdu.

Dorazil na miesto stretnutia napísané na odkaze. Sadol si do trávy a čakal. Sivé oblaky sa stratili, a prvé slnečné lúče sa dotkli studenej a zmáčanej zeme. Vzduch sa začal zahrievať a vietor prestal fúkať. čím dlhšie sedel, tým viac bol nervózny čo sa mu nepáčilo.

Po mučivých hodinách sa spoza trávy vynorila postava. Už samotné obrysy nasvedčovali tomu, že táto osoba nie je tá, na ktorú čaká. Postava zastala tridsať metrov od neho a zvíšila svoju ostražitosť, ktorej už teaz na vono prejavovala dosť. Už sa chystal na prípadný stret s potenciálnym nepriateľom.

„Prepáčte, posiela ma sem... "

„Viem," odsekol posla.

„Mám Vám doručiť správu," postava sa zohla a na zem položila list papiera. Pomaly ustupovala, až sa úplne stratila v lese.

_Čo sa stalo, keď sem neprišla? Má problém! Môžem za to ja? Určite nie, bude to niečo čo mi chcel povedať ten debil na ceste. Ďalší odkaz, no super. Nie je to pasca? Nie, to by nikdy nespravila,_ po týchto úvahách sa prinútil dôjsť ku ďalšiemu odkazu. Opatrne kontroloval okolie a hľadal náznaky pohybu možného útočníka. Zdvihol list zo zeme a začal čítať. Na liste stálo:

_**Prepáč, že som neprišla. Vyskytli sa naozaj neočakávané veci, a musela som sa urýchlene vrátiť domov. Neviem, či sa budeme ešte teraz v tomto období môcť stretnúť. Bude to možné asi až vtedy keď sa vyrieši tento problém. Prepáč, ale nebudem ho menovať. Dávaj si na seba pozor, začínajú sa tu diať naozaj veľmi divné veci. Stále na teba myslím, ahoj! **_

„Hmm, no dobre, ale ak si myslí, že to nechám na pokoji tak sa mýli," zašomral nespokojne popod nos. Slnko zapadlo za okolité kopce, všade sa roztiahla tma. Jediné svetlo na obzore bol jeden dom. Jeho hrejivé svetlo blikalo na kilometre ďaleko a tak Sasuke neodolal a podujal sa na návštevu. Navôkol domu sa vznášala pračudesná atmosféra, ba až nezačala svietiť.

_Pri najhoršom ich zabijem, _spokojný so svojim plánom zaklopal na dvere. Nič. Zaklopal druhýkrát. Nič. Na tretí pokus sa z domu ozval dupot nôh.

„Počkajte, už idem," znelo spoza zavretých dverí. Dvere sa otvorili, a spoza nich vykukla hlava muža. Premeral si Sasukeho, a ten rozmýšľal nad použitím Tsukiyomi, ak sa niečo zvrtne. „Čo chcete?" podráždene štekol otázku.

„Nenašlo by sa u vás miesto na prespatie?" Pokúsil sa o priateľský úsmev, no vzišlo z toho akurát tak výhražné gesto.

Muž si ho ešte raz premeral. Znechutene zmrštil obočie a nad niečím sa zamyslel. „Dobre, ale mám zopár podmienok," poznamenal obchodníckym tónom.

„Tak ich vyklop," drzo ho súril Sasuke, a už sa o priateľské prejavy nepokúšal, vedel čo bude následovať. _No čo by si chcel hajzel? Určite môj meč, a potom čo? Á, určite peniaze. S tým môžeš ísť akurát tak doriti, _rozmýšľal ešte aj nad inou vecou.

„No tak za prvé mohol by si ten meč nechať vonku," začal postupne s podmienkami, a ani ho nerozrušilo Sasukeho drzé odpovedanie, „a ako sa tak na teba pozerám peniaze nemáš, ale mohol by si si to odpracovať."

„A vytrieť zadok by ste nechceli?" povedal vyzývavým tónom, a prebodol ho pohľadom. Zatiaľ len pohľadom.

„Tak takto sa so mnou rozprávať nebudeš! Ty malé šteňa! Zmizni, lebo ťa zabijem!" okríkol ho a zavrel dvere.

_Dvere ma majú zastaviť?_ Pokrútil hlavou a začal skladať pečate.

„Hej! Starý chuj! PREKVAPENIE!" Šialene zakričal a jeho ruka sa v modrej žiare zaborila do steny domu.

Muž si zakryl uši. Odpornejší zvuk ešte nepočul a modlil sa aby prežil túto noc, a nielen on ale aj jeho celá rodina. Do chrbta ho trafil kúsok zo zničenej steny a v bolesti sa zvalil na zem. Kútom oka uvidel, ako sa ten drzý mladý muž derie dierou do kuchyne. _Hnusný kriminálny ninja, _nadával ale len v mysli, neodvážil sa mu to povedať.

Sasuke urobil korok dnu, no narazil do neviditeľnej bariéry. Z nosa samu začala valiť krv. Rukou si ju zotrel. Muž radostne ukázal vztýčený prostredníček, a obdaril ho škodoradostným úsmevom. Nezvaný hosť odskočil na cestu. Obranca dom sa preľakol, keď uvidel ako sa okolo dobyvateľa vyvára kostra. Po dosiahnutí požadovanej chakry vystrelila na dieru vystreli šíp. Muž tušil, že nadišla jeho posledná chvíľa. Ozvala sa ohromná rana. Zvuk sa dostal až do mozgu kde rezonoval za pomoci neznesiteľnej bolesti štípajúceho roju včiel, a biela žiara, ktorá do pamäti vyryla poslednú sekundu pred nárazom.

„No čo môžem prespať?" škodoradostne sa usmial a špičku meča namieril mužovi na srdce aj keď asi meter od tela. „Ale čo niekto nám stratil reč?" pokračoval. „Nemuselo to takto byť, no teraz mi iné neostáva, takže..." zasekol sa. Do kuchyne dobehol asi trinásť ročný chlapec, a v ruke držal kunai. Sasuke sklopil meč, čo využil muž a vrhol sa na neho. Ešte stál omráčený a ožiarený videl naraz troch útočníkov a svet sa mu kolísal ako loď na vode. Rýchlym a elegantným pohybom sa mu vyhol a chladný kov mu prešpikoval stehno. Muž zvrieskol od bolesti a z rany za začala valiť krv. Bolesť mužov čiastočne prinavrátila oslepené zmysly.

Chlapec sa s hrôzostrašným pohľadom pozrel na otca a zaujal obranný postoj. Očami prebehol na Sasukeho a bez žmurknutia ho sledoval. Saske urobil presne to isté, ale bez postoja, len ležérne. Nohou nahmatal muža a stúpil mu na poranené stehno. Ešte väčšmi zvrieskol.

Na dlážke sa mihol tieň, no nikto sa nepohol. Sasuke svižne otočil meč v ruke a zozadu zabodol do priestoru. Meč opäť prešiel cez niečie telo. Krv pokropila celú miestnosť aj jeho chrbát, kvapky prešli až cez oblečenie. Slabé chrčanie sa premenilo na tupý náraz dopadu nemohúceho tela na hnedú drevenú podlahu, teraz už aj s červenými machuľami. Chlapcovi sa do očí nahrnuli slzy a od zlosti sa triasol. Sasuke mu venoval šialený úsmev. Ešte ako sa stihol rozbehnúť krvavý meč sa otočil vo vzduchu sprevádzaný červeným chvostom ako krvavá kométa. Znova sa cez dom rozliahol tupý zvuk dopadu obohatený o červený gejzír, ktorý dočiahol až na strop. Mužova hlava sa skotúľala ku stolu. Chlapec sa rozbehol smerom na vraha. Zahnal sa kunaiom, ale priamo cez srdce mu prešla ruka, okolo ktorej boli blesky. Hrudní mu explodoval za mohutného rozprášenia krvy. Zbraň mu vypadla z ruky a zapichla sa do jeho chodidla. Sasuke jeho telo nechal dopadnúť na zem- opäť s tupým nárazom.

V dome zostalo ticho. Ticho, ktorého hustota zaplnila dieru v stene. Cez tichú hmotu sa predieral o cinkanie. Ostrý zvuk pretrhol clonu, a rozozvučal sa v Sasukeho hlave. Vibrácie sa šírili spod hnedočervenej podlahy. Malými krokmi prešiel cez kuchyňu ku padacím dvierkam na zemi, aj keď boli skryté, nebolo ich ťažké nájsť. Sasuke potiahol za držadlo, a dvere sa otvorili za protestu zhrdzavených pántov. Dolu vládla tma, ale zdroj cinkania bol takmer na dosah. Už stereotypným poskladaním pečatí Sasuke vytvoril ohnivú guľu, no len takú aby osvetlila miestnosť a poslal ju do vzdialeného rohu od zdroja. Keď sa plameň ustálil a oči si zvykli na jasné svetlo Sasukeho striaslo. Jeho pohľad sa stretol s pohľadom človiečika asi päť rokov starého prikovaného ku stene v mohutných reťaziach, ktoré z neho doslova sali životnú energiu. Najviac ho však zaujali jeho dokonale červené vlasy. O zdroji bariéry, ktorá ho zastavila už nepochyboval, no nedokázal uhádnuť ako mohol prežiť útok Susanoo. Okamžite zahasil plameň.


End file.
